


You're a Wizard Alex

by PrinceAzrael



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts First Year, M/M, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceAzrael/pseuds/PrinceAzrael
Summary: Alexander Hamilton was going through life one day at a time in his little home on Nevis with his mother when he receives a letter from a strange school named Hogwarts claiming he's a wizard. Now, he has to start learning magic in a world he had no idea he was a part of.Eventual Jamilton.





	1. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Hamilton fanfiction, so I'd love to hear all of your feedback!
> 
> Edit: Here's a Tumblr page I made for anyone to talk to me about this story. https://youre-a-wizard-alex.tumblr.com/

On Alexander’s tenth birthday, he sat by the door an hour before his father usually arrived and waited for him to walk in to wish Alexander a happy birthday. Several hours after his father was meant to have been home and settled down, his mother, Rachel, walked over and picked up a drooping Alexander, who was nearly asleep on the floor in front of their front door. She didn’t have the heart to tell her baby that his father was never coming home again, so she gave him a quick kiss on the top of his head and tucked him into the only bed in their small house.

The next morning, Alexander went to sit attentively by the door once more, while Rachel went through the things Alexander’s father left behind in his study, hoping to find something to sell to earn enough money for dinner that night. Wadding through spell books and strange objects with glowing symbols on them, she eventually found several old colorful robes she could pull apart and sell the fabric. 

She walked back towards the front of the house and called out to Alexander. “Alex, honey, we’re going into town. Go put on your shoes.”

Alexander turned away from the door for the first time in hours. “But what if father comes home while we’re gone?” he asks with wide innocent eyes and a sad frown on his face.

Rachel sighed, drawing Alexander into her arms. Alex, your father isn’t coming back.” Tears began to fall down her cheeks. “I’m sorry.” She hid her face in her son’s shoulder, sobbing harder. “He’s not coming back, and I don’t know if I can provide for you on my own. I’m so sorry.” 

Alexander wrapped his small arms around her shaking frame and hugged her as tight as he could.

* * *

The summer after Alexander turned eleven, an owl flew through the open window, dropping an envelope on the old, beat up kitchen table right in front of where Alexander was sitting. Startled, he cautiously picked it up as the owl flew back out the way it came.

Mr. A. Hamilton  
Main Street  
Charlestown  
Nevis

“Mother, it’s a letter for me,” he said, looking over to where Rachel was washing laundry for a few coins from some of their wealthier neighbors.

She looked up from her scrubbing. “Who’s it from?”

Alexander flipped the envelope over, noticing the purple wax seal with a coat of arms bearing a lion, eagle, badger, and a snake, all surrounding a large letter H. “It doesn’t say.”

“Well you’d best open it up and find out then,” she said with a small knowing smile.

Alexander carefully peeled up the wax holding the envelope closed and pulled out the letter to read what was written on it in dark blue ink that seemed to shine gold in the light. 

* * *

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
Of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
Headmaster: George Washington

Dear Mr. Hamilton,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours,  
George Washington  
Headmaster

* * *

“It’s from the headmaster of a school named Hogwarts? This must be a joke. I’ve been invited to a school that studies wizardry by someone named George Washington. He claims to be the headmaster.”

Rachel dropped the laundry she was washing into a basin with a quiet splash. Walking over to peak over Alexander’s shoulder, she read the letter with a smile on her lips. “It’s not a joke. You’d best reply to Professor Washington, accepting the invitation.” She patted his shoulder firmly before walking into her ex-husband’s study. 

Alexander had never been allowed in that room, even before his father had abandoned them, so he could only guess what his mother could be going in there for now. Rather than worrying about it, he pulled a stub of a pencil out of a drawer and rummaged around for a sheet of paper not already covered in his messy scrawl. Finding a small sheet of slightly wrinkled paper out from under a pile of bills and smoothing it down, he began to write.

* * *

Dear Professor Washington,

I would be honored to accept your kind invitation to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am shocked to learn of the existence of such a school a school, since I was previously unaware that magic itself was not a figment of my imagination. Never-the-less, I am excited by the prospect of learning an art most men are lead to believe is fictional.

Before attending, I must first express some of my concerns. You see, my mother and I live alone in a small home, barely able to provide for our daily needs. I fear we will not have the means necessary to fund tuition to such a school, nor the ability to gain transport. It is with much hesitance that I ask for not only the knowledge that sending me to such a school will not force my dearest mother to go without the most basic necessities, but also assistance reaching the location of your school.

If these accommodations cannot be made, I’m afraid I will be unable to attend your most prestigious place of study, so I must apologize.

I thank you most humbly for this opportunity and hope you grace me with a swift reply.  


Yours Truly,  
A. Ham

* * *

Signing the letter, Alexander wished he could write more, asking all about Hogwarts and what he would be studying, but he only had the space on the single, small paper to work with, so he had to restrain himself to only what absolutely needed to be said.

Just then, Rachel walked back into the kitchen, carrying what looked like a cauldron with fabric inside. “Alex, can you tell me what materials you need?”

Alex pulled out the second page of the letter from Professor Washington, beginning to read:

Uniform  
First year students will require:  
1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4\. One winter cloak (black, sliver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils’ clothes should carry name tags

Course Books  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk  
_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot  
_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling  
_A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch  
_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore  
_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger  
_Fantastic Beasts and Were to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander  
_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR at cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

“Mother,” Alexander spoke up. “I don’t think we can afford this.” He began to worry at the letter in his hands, wrinkling the sides of the parchment. 

“Don’t worry too much Alex. Your father left a lot of that behind from when he attended Hogwarts,” she said with a smile, showing him the cauldron he held in her hands.

Alexander took the cauldron and began pulling out black wizard robes, gloves, a pointed hat, and a cloak.

“I’m glad I never sold those off. Although, the robes and cloak are a bit large. Your father was quite a bit taller than you are when he first attended Hogwarts. I think I’ll be able to hem them to fit you better before September,” Rachel said, comparing the robes to Alexander’s frame.

“Mother, why didn’t I know father was a wizard? And you shouldn’t worry about making the robes fit me. You don’t have the time for that.” Alexander only began to worry mother as his mother pulled more supplies out of the cauldron, setting glass phials and a set of scales onto the table. 

“Your father didn’t want you to know unless you ended up a wizard yourself. Always doubted you’d be magical, but I knew better.” Alexander could tell his mother was using the word magical in more than just the literal sense. He gave her a bright smile as she continued. “And don’t be foolish. We can’t have you tripping over your clothes on your first day just because you were too busy talking to notice your own two feet on the very first day.” Rachel gave Alexander a wide smile as he blushed from embarrassment, knowing he would do exactly that if his mother wasn’t so kind.

Alexander smiled, giving her a tight hug. “Thank you, mother. I love you.”

Rachel squeezed Alexander tightly. “I love you too, honey.” She pulled back and went toward Alexander’s father’s study once more. “Come on Alex. Let’s see if we can find some of those books and some empty phials. I hope your father left his telescope behind when he left.”

Alexander followed behind his mother, curiosity bubbling up. As he stepped into the room, his jaw dropped. There were glowing crystals with runes carved into them, phials filled with strange plants and potions, books piled high on every surface, and so many more mysterious objects of unknown origins. “It’s amazing,” he said in awe.

He began by looking through the books, looking for the ones listed on his letter, along with anything he might want to read in his spare time, which might as well have been every book his fingers touched.

The two of them were glad to find most of the books on the list when they finished sorting through the room, only having to buy _A History of Magic_ and _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_. 

Rachel Picked up a few of the glowing rocks and crystals, placing them in a bag at her side. “Hopefully these will sell in a second-hand shop for enough to buy your wand,” she said with a wink.

Alexander smiled, happy to know his mother wouldn’t pay for everything out of pocket, before realizing something. “Mother, what kind of shop could we sell glowing stones in? Where do I even get a wand? Or any of these other things? And another thing-”

Rachel placed a finger against Alexander’s mouth, knowing he might never stop once he starts asking questions unless he’s stopped. “Alex honey, hush. Did you finish your reply to Professor Washington?”

Alexander no ded, his mother’s hand still keeping him quiet.

“Good.” She gave him a large smile. “It’s late. Tuck your letter somewhere safe for the night and we can go out tomorrow.”

Alexander nodded again, and his mother finally withdrew. Heading off to their single bed, he dressed into a soft shirt that was too large on him and tucked himself in. He fell asleep quickly due to all the excitement, unable to wait for the next day to come.


	2. Wyvern Village

Alexander jumped out of bed the next day, changed into a set of fresh clothing, and grabbed his letter before shaking his mother awake. “Mother, mother, it’s morning. Wake up!”

Rachel peeked open an eye with a smile before reaching out and snatching up her little boy. She laughed as she tickled Alexander relentlessly, watching him squirm with happy tears in his eyes.

“Stop! Please!” Alexander forced out between peals of laughter. “My sides hurt, stop!” Alexander kept chuckling for several minutes after his mother finally relented.

“Alright! Time to get up,” Rachel exclaimed as she rolled them both out of bed, carrying Alexander in her arms.

“Mom, you have to put me down,” Alexander giggled.

“Oh! Of course,” she said, feigning shock, while placing Alexander on his feet, huge smile spreading across her face.

Alexander ran out of the room, smiling. He entered the kitchen, pulling out two bowls and a box of cereal, getting breakfast ready for them both. He gave his mother a large, beaming smile as she entered the kitchen, ready for the day.

They both ate quickly before gathering everything they would need and leaving their house.

 

* * *

 

Rachel led Alexander by the hand to a narrow alley paved with large stones and a large cement wall in the back.

“Now, Alex dear, see those stones on the ground with the symbols carved into them?” She pointed toward a cluster of stones with carvings that glowed faintly enough to allow a witch or wizard to see them up close, but not enough to be noticeable from the main street. Alexander nodded, allowing Rachel to continue her explanation. “You need to step on the wand, the stone, and the cloak, in that order,” she said, pointing to what looked like a straight line, a circle, and then a triangle.

Alexander nodded again, stepping onto the carving of a straight line, or the wand, as his mother had called it. He looked directly to his left, seeing the circular carving of the stone right next to the carving he was already standing on and stepped on it. He looked forward and spotted the final carving, the triangular cloak, much too far away to simply step onto. This wouldn’t be a problem for a wizard of average height, but Alexander was much younger and much shorter than the average wizard. “Mother, I’m not sure I can reach the last stone.”

“That’s all right dear,” Rachel said. “Just jump for it. I can’t open the door because I have no magic of my own. If you miss you can always try it again.”

Alexander turned back to the next symbol, bent his knees, and sprang forward, barely reaching the very edge of the stone with the triangular carving on it. He started to flail his arms around, attempting to stay standing on the stone.

Rachel stepped forward, placing a hand on his shoulder to balance his weight. “Look,” she said, pointing toward the large cement wall in front of them, which began to shift and move.

Alexander gasped in awe at the display, as a large stone door appeared in the center of the once bare wall.

“Open it up,” Rachel urged, nudging Alexander forward.

He cautiously stepped forward, placing a hand a hand on the door and pushed. The door was much lighter than stone should be, almost weightless. Once the door was propped open, it revealed a street full of colorfully dressed people and equally colorful shops.

“Welcome to Wyvern Village,” Rachel presented with a flourish.

“How did you know about this?” Alexander asked in awe while walking through the door to get a better look around.

Rachel stepped through the door behind Alexander with a wistful smile. “Your father would bring me through here when he went shopping. You’ve come with us a couple time, back when you were still so tiny.” She took Alexander’s hand in her own and began to lead him to one of the many colorful shops.

The store they entered just had the word ‘Antiques’ above the door and had piles of seemingly random objects piled up inside, filling up all the space on the floor, leaving only a narrow walkway. They traveled along the path up to a cluttered counter containing several different cash registers, all looking as if they were pulled out of different moments in time. A pale, old man with round spectacles and wispy white hair was seated behind one of the registers, pressing buttons.

“My stars!” the old man shouted as they approached. “If it isn’t Mrs. Hamilton.” He looked down at Alexander. “And this must be your little boy. It’s been years. How can I help you on this fine morning?” he asked with a wide smile.

Rachel smiled at the excitable man. “It’s Ms. Faucette again, actually. James and I are divorced. I was hoping you would buy some of the crystals he left behind after moving out. Alex here will be attending Hogwarts this year, so we need a couple galleons to buy his first wand.” She gestured proudly towards her son.

“You don’t say,” the man replied. “You must be very proud to have such a smart young man as your son. I’d love to take a look at those crystals. Your husband- that is to say, your ex-husband, I mean, always did have the most marvelous charms spell work. I should be able to give you enough for a wand.”

Rachel pulled the glowing stones out of the bag she’d thrown them into yesterday and handed them over to the man, whose hands were making grabbing motions in the air.

Once the man finally had the stones in his grasp, he donned a strange eyeglass with a purple lens. “Oh yes!” he exclaimed suddenly. “Absolutely marvelous!” He was now holding the stones so close to his face that he was nearly pushing the eyeglass into his own eye. After looking his fill, the man set the stones on the counter. “Wonderful quality. As expected from Mr. Hamilton. Should fetch enough for young Alexander to get the materials needed for his first year.” Rachel appeared relieved at the news. “Now, let’s discuss price,” he said, opening one of the newer looking cash registers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The shop owner was originally going to be a seer in the original draft, but it just made him creepier than I intended. 
> 
> Next week Alexander gets his wand. Extra points to anyone who guesses the traits of his wand. 
> 
> See you all next Tuesday!


	3. The Wand Chooses the Wizard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter.

Alexander and Rachel left the shop hand-in-hand with a small bag of gold, silver, and bronze coins.

“Now listen closely, Alex,” Rachel began. “These gold coins are called galleons.” She pulled out the only gold coin they received from the shopkeeper to show him. “The silver coins are sickles and the bronze are knuts.” She handed Alexander all three of the different coins. “Seventeen sickles to a galleon and twenty-nine knuts to a sickle.”

Alexander handed the coins back to his mother. “Why would wizards use such a strange conversion system? Seems inefficient.”

“Far be it from me to understand the ways of wizards,” she joked. “Personally, I think the men in charge just want to be different from muggles like me so they can feel superior,” she whispered.

Alexander chuckled. “What’s a muggle?”

“Non-magical people. Americans call them no-maj and the French non-magique.”

She led them toward a small shop that was partially underground. The sign above the door read ‘William’s Wands’.”

“I’d have taken you to Olivander’s, where your father bought his wand, be he’s located in Diagon Alley, in England, so we’ll settle for second best. Just don’t tell William his wands are second to any. Might refuse to sell. Wand makers are very proud of their work.”

They both walked down the front steps into the dusty shop. A bell rang as the door opened, notifying a man standing precariously at the top of a very tall ladder and reaching for something on a shelf that was obviously still much too far away.

The man turned towards the two of them. “Hello there. Just a moment please.” He climbed back down to the floor and produced a wand from one of his long sleeves, giving a quick swish, causing the object he’d been reaching for to come flying down into his free hand. “There we are.” He tucked the object, which now that it was closer could be identified as one of the many wands surrounding them, onto a lower shelf. “A man was asking me about that particular wand the other day. Wanted to come back in to see it later today. Now, my name is William. How can I help you?”

Alexander stepped forward. “I’m here for my first wand,” he said confidently.

William looked delighted to hear that. “Are you? Excellent! Right this way.” He lead them farther into the store and into a room with several wands on display. “Stand here in the center,” he directed, pointing to a raised platform on the floor.

Alexander stepped onto the platform and a measuring tape immediately began to fly around him, measuring everything from his height to the space between his nostrils.

“Dominant hand out please,” William ordered.

Alexander held out his right hand and the measuring tape flew towards it.

William hummed in thought once the measuring tape seemed satisfied that it had the size of every part of Alexander. “You’re rather short. Best give you a shorter wand.”

“I am not!” Alexander yelled. “Everyone else is just tall. I am a perfectly average height for my age. Who are you to say whether one person is short or not? I’ll have you know-“

Rachel cleared her throat, causing Alexander to stop ranting, but continued a harsh glare in William’s direction.

“Ah… I meant nothing by it,” William said awkwardly. “I just meant you shouldn’t have a wand the length of your arm.” He stopped talking when Alexander’s glare intensified. He quickly rushed to grab a wand and hand it to the boy attempting to burn a hole in his robes. “Give this one a swish.”

Alexander flicked the wand and a nearby window shatters, glass raining down on the wands below and forcing William to quickly pull the wand from Alexander’s grasp to replace it with another. He flicked the new wand and the wand itself shattered into millions of splinters.

“My wand!” William shrieked. “It’s fine,” he said, trying to convince himself more than the other people in the room. “My fault for giving you a wand that very clearly didn’t suit your large personality.” He began searching carefully through the wands around him.

Alexander looked over toward a wand in a glass display by the broken window. The wood was a light color and it was a little on the long side. The wand seemed to call to him and he started to step toward the display when William came back with another wand.

“Try this one,” William said, handing Alexander a wand that didn’t feel at all right in his hand.

He gave the wand an obligatory flick and shrugged when it caused the glass displaying the wand that caught his attention earlier to shatter and mix with the glass already on the floor. “I want that one,” Alexander said, pointing toward the broken display as William took the most recent failed wand.

William laughed, looking over where Alexander was pointing. “The wand chooses the wizard, not the other way around.” He went to look around for another wand.

Not being one to listen to what he’s been told, Alexander stepped toward the wand he desperately wanted.

“Alexander,” Rachel said with a warning tone.

He turned toward his mother with a guilty smile. “I just want to try this one.”

Rachel sighed and turned toward William. “Could he try the wand, please? It’ll be less pain in the long run if you just do what he wants.”

“I suppose,” William hesitantly responded, walking over to the wand, and pulling the wand out of the broken glass. He brought it over to Alexander and handed it over.

Alexander reverently took the wand from William and carefully gave it a swish. Suddenly, a warm wind blew through his hair and the sound of bells ringing sounded throughout the room.

William looked shocked at the wand’s reaction to Alexander. “Well then. I’ve been proven wrong. My apologies.”

Alexander looks to excited about his wand to properly talk without rambling, so his mother steps in before he can. “Apology accepted. What is the wand made of?”

“Aspen wood, thirteen inches, thestral tail hair,” William listed off.

Rachel smiled at Alexander while William looked a little nervous. “Miss, shall we discuss payment?” The two of them walked to the counter at the front of the store while Alexander followed, marveling at his new wand.

The rest of their visit to Wyvern Village flew by for Alexander. They’d bought the last few supplies he needed and sent his letter to Professor Washington through the public owl post.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering how I chose Alexander's wand:
> 
> "Wand-quality aspen wood is white and fine-grained, and highly prized by all wand-makers for its stylish resemblance to ivory and its usually outstanding charmwork. The proper owner of the aspen wand is often an accomplished duellist, or destined to be so, for the aspen wand is one of those particularly suited to martial magic. An infamous and secretive eighteenth-century duelling club, which called itself The Silver Spears, was reputed to admit only those who owned aspen wands. In my experience, aspen wand owners are generally strong-minded and determined, more likely than most to be attracted by quests and new orders; this is a wand for revolutionaries," -Pottermore wand wood descriptions
> 
> "Thestral tail hair is also an interesting core - the wand cannot simply be mastered by winning them. It can only be mastered by a witch or wizard who is able to face death," -Harry Potter wikia on wand cores
> 
> I chose a 13 inch wand because the number 13 is considered bad luck.
> 
> The sorting is coming up soon. I have most to the characters placed in houses I believe suit them, but I can still be convinced to place them in another house. Send comments saying which house you think the characters would be in. 
> 
> See you all next time!


	4. Professor Franklin

Alexander sat at his kitchen table reading several of the books his father left behind in his study, trying to be as prepared for his first year as possible. On top of that, he just couldn’t out the books down. There was so much about the world he didn’t know about before receiving his letter from Hogwarts.

He’d been reading for hours before an owl flew through the window, landing in front of him with a letter tied to its leg. Alexander reached out to take the letter and was surprised when the owl stuck around as if waiting. He opened the letter and began to read:

* * *

 

Dear Mr. Hamilton,

Thank you for bringing forward your concerns about your mother and ability to attend Hogwarts. I am pleased to tell you that The Ministry of Magic provides tuition, so you will not be required to pay for anything other than the list of materials provided in the previous letter I sent you. On to how you will attend Hogwarts. I will be sending one of my professors to take you to King’s Cross Station and board the Hogwarts Express early on September 1.

Please send a reply with my owl, Jay, so I know you have received notice of the professor taking you to King’s Cross and that you still agree to attend this upcoming year.

Yours,  
George Washington

* * *

 

Alexander was ecstatic that he would be attending Hogwarts this year after worrying he wouldn’t have the funds to afford more than a few supplies. He quickly grabbed the pencil stub he used to reply to Professor Washington the first time and a small scrap of paper.

* * *

 

Dear Professor Washington,

Thank you for your swift reply. I would love to attend Hogwarts this year and await the professor you will send on September 1. I am eager to begin learning about the wizarding world.

Your Obdt. Servant,  
A. Ham

* * *

 

He gave his completed reply to the owl, who he now knew was named Jay, and watched him fly back out the window he came through.

After the letter from Professor Washington, the rest of Alexander’s summer vacation was rather bland. He continued to read through the books his father left behind and practiced some of the simpler spells in them, all while impatiently waiting for the first day of September to finally arrive.

* * *

 

Alexander raced to the door when he heard a knock. It was finally the day he would be taken off to learn at Hogwarts. He opened the door to find an older man with a receding hairline and a pleasant smile.

“Hello,” the man greeted with a smile. “I’m Benjamin Franklin. I’ll be teaching you History of Magic at Hogwarts. I also teach ancient runes to some of the older students and I’m head of Ravenclaw.” He held out his hand for Alexander to shake.

“Alexander Hamilton,” he introduced himself while shaking the professor’s hand.

“Have you got all your things ready to leave?”

“Yes. Let me grab them and say goodbye to my mother.” Alexander walked into his home to grab the trunk that had been packed for days. “Feel free to come in.”

Professor Franklin stepped inside to wait for Alexander and closed the door behind him. After a few minutes of waiting, Alexander walked out of one of the few rooms in the house holding an old trunk in his hands.

“Does your mother want to come to the station and see you off?” the professor asked.

Alexander looked down as he replied, “She wants to, bur a couple days ago she started coughing a lot. We thought it would be better if I went without her this time. She can come with me next year.”

Professor Franklin smiled sympathetically. “I understand. Let’s go then.” He led Alexander outside and offered his hand.

Alexander hesitantly took it and once Professor Franklin had a firm grasp the two disappeared with a loud pop, only to reappear in a busy train station. Alexander dizzily leant against a nearby wall.

“Apparation can be a bit nasty for first timers,” Professor Franklin said, watching over Alexander until he could stand straight on his own.

Once he seemed all right he was handed a ticket with Platform 9 ¾ printed in a large font on the front and the time his train would take off printed below, eleven o’clock.

“You’ll need this to board the Hogwarts Express. It’s right over there,” he said, pointing to the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

Alexander looked at the barrier for a moment before turning toward Professor Franklin. “I don’t know if you were aware, but that is a solid wall.”

“Is it?” Professor Franklin asked with a sarcastic tone and a playful look in his eyes, before walking straight through the barrier.

Alexander blinked at where the man had just been standing before looking toward the barrier with a determined frown. He took a deep breath and ran toward the seemingly solid brick wall, expecting to crash into it, but pleasantly surprised when all that greeted him on the other side was a cool breeze and a loud train whistle. He looked around when he stopped running and immediately saw the scarlet steam engine in front of him, surrounded by wizarding families saying their farewells, and a sign overhead that said Hogwarts Express. He looked a bit to the side and spotted Professor Franklin waiting for him.

“Looks like you’re all set. Just board the train and find a seat in one of the compartments. I’ll see you at Hogwarts.” Professor Franklin held out his hand and Alexander set down his trunk to shake it.

“Thank you.” He picked up his trunk and walked toward the train. He gave one last look back at the platform, wishing his mother could have been there to kiss his forehead like so many of the other mothers were doing with their own children, and noticed Professor Franklin was already gone. He finally took a deep breath and boarded the train. Excited for the adventure ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I look forward to your comments. Next chapter Alexander will meet a few of his future classmates. The house sorting will be in chapter 6.
> 
> A quick note on updates: I'm a college student and have a part time job, so taking the time to write and post chapters can be a little hard. I originally intended to post new chapters every Tuesday, but every other Tuesday is looking more realistic. I hope no one minds.
> 
> I'll see you all next time!
> 
> Edit: I've made a Tumblr page for anyone who reads this to send me messages and anything else. I always feel super honored when a hear from readers. https://youre-a-wizard-alex.tumblr.com/


	5. Aaron Burr, Sir

Aaron Burr was reading a book in his train compartment when he heard a knock on the door. He looked up as the door slid open to reveal a small boy in robes bit too large for his thin frame.

“Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?” he spoke up.

“That depends. Who’s asking?” Aaron replied, while closing his book and placing it to the side. He had a feeling this conversation might take a while.

“Oh, well sure, sir. I’m Alexander Hamilton. I’m at your service, sir. I have been looking for you.”

“I’m getting nervous.”

“Sir, I heard your name in the corridor. I was looking for a place to sit when I heard your compartment would be nearly empty.”

“Take a seat then. And call drop the sir. I’m a first year, just like you.”

Alexander sat down across from Aaron and continued to talk. “Are you related to the late Minister of Magic, Aaron Burr Sr? I’d imagine you are, since you both have the same name, but you never know. I was reading about his leadership the other day. I wanted to know as much about the wizarding world as possible once I was told about it.”

God, does this boy ever shut up? “Can I buy you a chocolate frog?” Aaron interrupted, hoping to stop the ramblings of this non-stop boy.

It seemed to work, because Alexander paused before replying. “That would be nice.”

The two stood and Aaron lead the way down the corridor. “While we’re talking, let me offer you some free advice. Talk less.”

“What?”

“Smile more.”

“Are you flirting with me, sir?” Alexander asked cheekily.

“Aaron rolled his eyes and continued forward. “Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead.”

They finally reached the trolley selling a large assortment of sweets, waiting outside another compartment with three boys inside.

“Can I have two chocolate frogs please?” Aaron asked, while Alexander peeked inside the compartment.

A boy with long, curly hair tied back by a ribbon and an assortment of freckles noticed Alexander looking around and smiled at him. “Yo!” he spoke up loudly. “I’m John Laurens and this compartment is the place to be. If you’re looking for sweets to try, I’ve had two boxes of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans already today, and I’m working on three. You want some?”

Alexander nodded and stepped closer to accept some of the candy from the box John was holding in his direction.

The tallest boy in the compartment spoke up next, with a thick French accent. “Oui, oui, mon ami. Je m’appelle Lafayette. I came from afar just to say bonsoir. Who’s the best? C’est moi.”

Alexander chuckled at Lafayette’s short introduction.

Finally, the last boy, who wore a black bandana around his forehead, spoke up loudly, shooting finger guns at Alexander while making shooting sound effects. “I am Hercules Mulligan. I need to introduction., because all the ladies love me.”

“Wow,” Lafayette said with a laugh, very clearly not believing any lady would go crazy over his friend.

“Forget about girls for a minute, Herc. Have some more sweets,” John said, offering the box of Bertie Bott’s to him. Hercules pushed the box away, looking sick, right as John noticed Aaron standing next to Alexander, offering the small boy one of the chocolate frogs he’d purchased. “Well if it isn’t the son of the last Minister of Magic.”

Hercules looked up from the box being shoved in his face. “Aaron Burr.” He gave him a polite nod.

John spoke up again. “Give us a verse. Drop some of your father’s knowledge.”

Aaron looked nervous to be placed in the spotlight with this group of people. “I have nothing to say that you’d want to hear. I’m just going to take a seat.” He sat across from the three friends as Hercules and Lafayette boo his boring response.

John frowns. “Burr, your father successfully lead the magical world for years, with few faults. You’re saying he didn’t leave you any advice? What do you stall for?”

Alexander finally spoke up for the first time since entering the compartment. “If you stand for nothing, Burr, what’ll you fall for?”

The three original occupants perked up at his response.

“Who are you?” John asked first.

“Yeah, who are you?” Hercules parroted.

“What is your name?” Lafayette asked.

Alexander stood in the middle of the compartment as he began his lengthy speech. “I am Alexander Hamilton and I am not throwing away my shot to make it big in the magical world. I probably shouldn’t brag, but I tend to amaze and astonish others. The problem is I got a lot of brains, but no polish, so I have to holler just to be heard, because with every word I drop knowledge. I’m a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of coal. I’m trying to reach the top and the power of my speech is unimpeachable. I’m only eleven, but my mind is older. The plan is to fan my spark of knowledge into a flame, but it looks like we’re getting close to the school.”

The boys all looked out the window to see the sky growing dark.

“We should go back to our compartment for our school robes,” Aaron said to Alexander.

The other three boys seemed upset that Alexander would have to leave.

“Come find us after we get off the train,” Lafayette spoke up. “I can tell you all about the wizarding community in most wonderful country, other than America.”

The other two rolled their eyes.

“Laf grew up in France,” Hercules said. “I can’t tell you much about the wizarding world, other than the creation of wizarding robes. I’ve been studying as a tailor’s apprentice for the last few years. Made my school robes myself.”

Alexander looked in awe at Hercules’ seemingly perfect school robes. He must have had quite the talent for the trade.

John spoke up last, still munching on the box of Bertie Bott’s. “I’d love to tell you about S.P.E.W.”

“Spew?” Alexander asked.

“It stands for Society for the Promotion of Elvish Welfare. House-elves working for several cruel families are abused and mistreated. I will not rest until every house elf is free. I think I have a button lying around in my trunk if you want it.”

Alexander enthusiastically nodded, prompting John to stand and rummage through his things to find the button. Once one was produced from John’s trunk, he handed it over to his new friend.

“Thanks,” Alexander said as he pinned the button to his shirt. “I have to go put on my school robes, but I’ll see you later.” He waved toward the three boys as Aaron followed him back to their own compartment.

They both heard Hercules ask John, “How can you stand to eat those,” just before the door snapped closed.

Alexander looked at the small handful of beans John had given him and decided to stick them in his pocket for now. He pulled out the chocolate frog from Aaron instead and started to much on it as the two walked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that I literally screech every time I see a comment from you beautiful people. 
> 
> I had the hardest time editing Hercules' lines from the musical to be appropriate for an 11 year old. Obviously no first year student would go on about having sex with horses and three girls at once. 
> 
> Next chapter we meet some more characters. The sorting should be in the chapter right after. 
> 
> See you all next time!


	6. Southern Motherfucking Democratic-Republicans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter than usual, but the next one will be longer to make up for it. 
> 
> Briefly considered naming the chapter "Say Hi to the Jeffersons" as a nod toward the original Adams Administration lyrics, but decided that didn't quite fit. That being said, the title alone was cause for a rating change.

Alexander and Aaron had just pulled on their robes and were righting them as a voice echoed throughout the train: “We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes’ time. Please leave your luggage on board, it will be taken to the school separately.”

The two boys quickly packed up the belongings they’d pulled out while changing and made their way to the train doors as they slowly came to a stop.

Students around them pushed their way onto the tiny, dark platform outside as soon as the doors opened. The first-year students all shivered in the cool night air, not expecting such a large change in temperature between King’s Cross Station and Hogwarts.

“First years! First years this way!” A man waving a lantern through the air was calling out and attempting to lead the youngest students towards him.

Once the elder students had all moved on and the younger were clustered around the man with the lantern, he began to speak again. “I’m the groundskeeper, Paul Revere. Follow me to Hogwarts.”

Revere held his lantern high and gave another to the tallest first-year student, instructing the boy to hold it as high as he could. The boy took it and held it high above his dark curls with a deep frown on his face, as if it was unheard of to make him do any more than the other students.

At once, the students all began to move down the narrow path, with barely enough light to see their own two feet. Alexander and Aaron walked side-by-side, listening to the mix of excited and nervous whispers around them. A few students were whispering about how they might be sorted into each of the four houses once they arrived.

After a few moments they all walked around a bend in the path and got their first view of Hogwarts Castle perched atop a high mountain, just beyond a great black lake. The excited whispers grew in volume, with a few gasps sprinkled in.

“Everyone into the boats,” Revere called out, pointing to a group of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. “No more than four of you in each boat.”

Alexander briefly considered finding the three boys from the train but noticed the boys had already climbed into their own boat and started toward the opposite shore, so he followed Aaron into a boat with the dark-haired boy Revere had given the lantern to back by the train and another, much shorter boy who had an occasional cough.

The boat Revere was in lead the small fleet of boats through the water and toward the castle.

“Hello,” the boy with the cough spoke up. “I’m James Madison.” He held his hand out toward Alexander and Aaron.

Alexander spoke up before Aaron got the chance. “Alexander Hamilton.” He took James’ hand firmly and shook it.

James nodded without pause at Alexander’s overexcited behavior. He gestured toward the other boy in the boat. “And this is my friend, Thomas Jefferson.”

“Jefferson?” Alexander asked. “Are you the son of the ministry official, Peter Jefferson?”

Jefferson raised an elegant eyebrow as he replied, “Yes. How do you know about him?”

“I was reading about the laws of the wizarding world and decided to look at some of the trials the Ministry of Magic held. That way, I could have an even deeper understanding of the laws and customs I was reading about. Our textbooks don’t really offer any information that students who have grown up only around muggles may need to integrate with wizarding society. I remember reading your father’s name in a trial concerning a muggleborn using accidental magic around his neighbors. He seemed to have a rather old fashioned view on-“

“Your name was Hamilton?” Jefferson interrupted.

“Yes…”

“Well then here’s some advice. Shut up. I don’t care to hear every detail of your life story, and neither does anyone else.” Alexander is left sputtering as Jefferson turned to Aaron. “And you are?”

“Aaron Burr,” he said with a sigh.

“I heard the son of our last Minister of Magic would be attending Hogwarts this year. I’ll see you around.” He looked back at Alexander. “If you can ditch the mutt.”

Just then, the boats hit the shore in front of Hogwarts castle and the four boys looked up from their intense conversation to look around. They saw the castle looming above them and took a moment to stare in awe.

Jefferson turned back toward Alexander once he’d gotten a good look at the school. “Hopefully, I won’t be seeing you around. Come on Jemmy.”

Jefferson and Madison climbed out of the boat and began the walk towards the main entrance without looking back at a fuming Alexander and a resigned looking Aaron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson is kind of an asshole.
> 
> Next chapter: The sorting ceremony. I'm beyond nervous to post that chapter because I don't want anyone telling me I sorted the characters wrong. I understand that you may believe these characters belong in a certain house, and I respect that, but I spent a long time rearranging the characters into the houses I believe they would belong in. If the houses I put them in next chapter is a deal breaker then just don't read it. 
> 
> Once again, comments make my whole day. 
> 
> See you all in the next chapter!


	7. The Sorting Hat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra long chapter!!!
> 
> Chapter title taken from chapter seven of The Sorcerer's Stone. It seemed like the most appropriate name.

The first-year students all clambered up a flight of stone steps behind Revere, which lead to a huge oak door. He raised a fist and knocked on the door three times, creating a loud, echoing boom inside the castle. “The first years are here,” he called out.

A small woman with kind eyes and a bright smile opened the door.

“Students, this is Professor Martha Washington. The potions teacher,” Revere introduced.

“Thank you, Paul.” The professor opened the door wider and the first years all filed in.

“Professor,” a young girl with dark hair pulled back in a blue headband and a curious glint in her eyes spoke up. “Are you related to the headmaster, George Washington?” she asked with a kind smile.

Professor Washington didn’t seem surprised by the question. “Yes,” she answered. “He’s my husband. Follow me now.” She led the students to a small, empty chamber off the entrance hall.

The students all crowded in, a little closer than what was necessarily comfortable.

“Okay,” Professor Washington started with a loud clap. “Welcome to Hogwarts everyone. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is important because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.”

Alexander noted the almost dull tone Professor Washington was reciting her speech in, thinking it must have been scripted ahead of time.

“The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history, and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor.”

The professor smiled at everyone as she finished talking about the houses. “Now that we’re done with all of that, the Sorting Ceremony will begin soon. I’ll be back when we’re ready, so try to stay quiet until then.”

With her speech completed, she left through the door opposite the one they had entered through.

Alexander looked around and spotted the three boys he had spoken to on the train. He walked over to them to join in on their conversation.

John was the first to spot Alexander walking over. “Alex! We meet again,” he spoke up, alerting the others to Alexander’s presence.

Hercules looked behind Alexander to see Aaron, still sticking by the only other student he’d managed to have a friendly conversation with since boarding the train. “Ready to have a conversation with us, Burr?”

Aaron hesitated to join the other three boys. “I see the whole gang is here.”

“You are the worst, Burr,” Lafayette spoke up.

“Ignore them,” Alexander said to Aaron. “They’re just having fun.”

John walked up to Aaron and slung his arm around the other boy’s shoulders. “Yeah, it doesn’t mean anything.” He leaned in closer to whisper, “I heard something interesting though. Some of the pureblood families have been talking about your uncle trying to convince the Bartow family to create a marriage contract between you and their daughter, despite the existing contract with the Prevost family.”

“Is that true?” Alexander asked.

Aaron pushed John’s arm off his shoulder. “I should go.” He started to walk away from the group when Alexander grabbed his arm.

“No,” Alexander said. “These guys should go.” He shooed off the other boys to the sounds of their protest. “It’s alright Burr,” he said once they’d left. “I wish you would be able to tell me about these things.”

Professor Washington returned before Aaron could form a reply. “Everyone form a single file line. The Sorting is about to start,” she announced.

The students all scrambled into a line and began to file through the door Professor Washington held open, leading into the Great Hall.

Alexander looked around in awe. The ceiling, which showed the night sky, was beautiful. The only thing more dazzling was the night sky back home in Nevis. The four long tables were crowded with students with a space left empty, for the first-years to sit near the head table, where the professors all sat, and an old pointed hat rested on a stool.

Alexander had just begun to wonder what the old hat was for when a rip near the brim opened like a mouth and the hat began to sing:

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The hall burst into applause once the Sorting Hat finished its song. It appeared to bow to the four tables before once again falling still.

Professor Washington walked up to the hat with a list of names in her hand. “I’m going to call everyone’s name to come up and have the hat placed on your head,” she announced. “Burr, Aaron,” she called out.

Aaron walked away from Alexander climbed on top of the stool while Professor Washington placed the Sorting Hat on his head.

There was only a brief pause before the hat called out, “SLYTHERIN!”

The table second from the right clapped as Aaron walked over to sit with his new housemates.

Alexander waited a few minutes, wondering which house he would be sorted into. He found he wouldn’t mind being sorted into any of them but hoped he might end up in a house with once of the friends he’d met on the train.

“Hamilton, Alexander.”

He walked up to the stool and sat down as Professor Washington placed the hat on his head.

“Hmm,” he heard a voice him in his ear. “You’re difficult. I see ambition, but I also see how that ambition may lead to folly. You don’t have enough tact to be placed in Slytherin. You have an immense thirst for knowledge. That’s it. Better be RAVENCLAW!”

The table second from the left broke into applause as Alexander hopped down and went over to take a seat next to a second-year girl with dark, curly hair tied up in a pink ribbon.

“Congratulations,” the girl spoke up. “My name in Angelica Schuyler, she said, while offering her hand.

“Alexander Hamilton,” he replied and kissed the back of her hand, rather than shaking it.

“I heard,” she said with a faint blush. I haven’t heard of the name Hamilton around the wizarding community before. Where’s your family from?”

“Unimportant,” he dismissed. “All you need to know is that one day everyone will have heard my name.”

As they spoke, Professor Washington continued to call out the names of students to be sorted, but one name stood out to Alexander: “Jefferson, Thomas.”

Alexander turned to watch as the hat was placed on Jefferson’s head and noticed the long pause before the hat shouted out, “RAVENCLAW!”

Alexander watched in horror as Jefferson looked shocked before turning to glare at him.

Alexander turned and slammed his head on the table in front of him, letting out a moan of utter despair while the students around him cheered loudly. Professor Washington said your house was like your family when we arrived, but unfortunately, some family members absolutely despise each other. Alexander supposed he could say goodbye to winning the house cup at the end of the year while he’s at it.

In the background he could hear Jefferson talking to other housemates, the sorting hat announcing the three boys he met on the train had been placed in Gryffindor, and Angelica asking if he was all right.

He most certainly was not all right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexander is being a huge drama queen.
> 
> As always, comments give me life. Giving kudos had a 100% guarantee I will look at your account and take a look at what you've written.
> 
> See you all in two weeks!


	8. Hamilton No

After the sorting, the headmaster gave some sort of grand speech Alexander was too busy wallowing in self pity to listen to. He could hear applause and then several surprised gasps from his position with his head buried in his arms, which were crossed on the table. He peeked out when he started to hear excited chatter from the students around him.

A large feast had appeared on the golden plates, which were empty when Alexander had first entered the hall.

Alexander tucked his face back into his folded arms, not hungry enough to end his pity party, and settled in for a long session of pouting until the feast finally ended.

After a while the chatter died down and eventually grew silent. Alexander peeked out again to find the source. He noticed the headmaster standing once more at the head table, clearing his throat for another speech. He noted that the plates he could see out of the corner of his eye were once again empty. Alexander convinced himself he really wasn’t all that hungry anyways.

“Just a few words before you can all head to your rooms,” the headmaster began.

“First years, the Forbidden Forest is off limits, not only to you, but to all students.” His gaze moved over the entire room with a significant glint in his eyes. “For those interested, quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house should contact Miss Sybil Ludington. Finally, make sure you’re all up bright and early tomorrow morning. Your heads of house will be passing out schedules during breakfast.

“Now then, off to bed everyone,” he finished up and gestured for everyone to exit through the large doors at the back of the great hall.

Alexander stood up, ready to head to bed when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Angelica waiting behind him.

“You haven’t eaten anything,” she stated. “Here.” She tossed a round red object to Alexander, who fumbled to catch it and avoid dropping it on the ground.

He looked down at the object once it was carefully cradled in his hands without the threat of being dropped and noticed it was an apple. His stomach let out a loud growl and Alexander’s cheeks blushed a bright red. “Thanks,” he mumbled, before biting into the apple to hide his rapidly brightening face.

The first-year Ravenclaws all followed a sixth-year prefect who introduced herself as Patsy Custis towards the dorms.

The students were all lead toward a spiral staircase and climbed up to a door on the fifth floor which was missing a doorknob but had a bronze, eagle shaped knocker in the middle of the wood. Patsy took hold of the bronze knocker and knocked twice.

The eagle began to move and turned towards Patsy to ask, “What starts with ‘e,’ ends with ‘e,’ and contains one letter?”

Patsy stopped to think for a moment before answering, “A letter.”

The eagle nodded before falling still and the door swung open.

As students filed into the common room Patsy began to speak once more. “Welcome to Ravenclaw. As I’m sure you’ve all noticed, the eagle knocker will ask a riddle for entrance to the common room. The riddle changes every time the previous one has been answered. Don’t worry too much if you can’t answer it correctly, just wait outside for another housemate to come by who can answer the riddle.

“Now for a few rules. No boys in the girls’ dorms and no girls in the boys’ dorms. If you want to meet up, you’ll have to come down to the common room. The books you can see on the shelves,” she gestured to the shelves lining several of the walls, “can be borrowed, but must be returned after a week. I know some of you will want to read through them for much longer, but other students need them for their assignments. Lastly, curfew is at ten o’clock sharp. Avoid straying outside Ravenclaw tower after curfew. The caretaker, Benedict Arnold, will take house points and assign detention to anyone he catches in the corridors.

“Okay, I can see you all falling asleep on your feet. Off to bed everyone.” Patsy shooed them along to their dorms, which were through a door behind the statue of a woman. Alexander read a plaque at the base of the statue on the way to his room and noticed the woman was someone named Rowena Ravenclaw.

He was ready to fall asleep the moment he reached his assigned room and looked around at the beds lining the walls. His eyes fell on his belongings, which were by one of the beds in the room and began to walk towards that bed, but quickly stopped once he noticed Jefferson lounging on the bed right next to it.

Madison was sitting on the next bed over and chatting with Jefferson. He noticed Alexander standing in the doorway and gave a small wave, bringing Jefferson’s attention towards the boy standing horrified in the entrance.

“Oh great,” Jefferson spoke up. “The loudmouth is here.”

Alexander let out a loud groan before stomping over to his bed and faceplanting into the pillows. He turned his head toward Jefferson’s bed after a moment. “Like you have room to talk. It’s your first day on the school grounds and the first thing you did was make an enemy on the way to the castle. Afraid to have an intellectual conversation?”

Jefferson huffed. “As if. Just don’t bother me in the middle of the night.”

“Of course. You need your beauty sleep after all. Your highness can’t be even crankier than you are now, tomorrow.”

“Go to bed, Hamilton. You’re speaking even more nonsense than you were earlier.” Jefferson closes the curtains on the side of his bed facing Alexander and goes back to chatting with Madison.

Alexander grumbles and closes the curtains around his own bed before shedding his school uniform and crawling under the covers to finally fall asleep after a long day. He could hear Madison and Jefferson whispering until he faded off into a light sleep for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original draft of this chapter was much shorter and I wasn't satisfied with it. (I will never be satisfied.)
> 
> As always, comments never fail to make me screech in happiness. 
> 
> I received a very long comment not that long ago from a reader telling me about their experience reading this fic and giving me some advice on how to proceed. I really appreciated it and intend to keep it in mind as I write future chapters.


	9. Hamilton Yes

Alexander woke up the next morning expecting to experience the Worst Day Ever, but was pleasantly surprised when he found Jefferson was still asleep. He very carefully pulled on his uniform in an attempt to keep his roommates from waking up and rushed out before he could accidentally make any noises that were just loud enough to wake the others. As he was walking through the door he heard rustling coming from Jefferson’s bed and picked up his pace to make his great escape.

Breakfast was mostly a quiet affair, most students still in bed and those that were already in the great hall were too tired to work up a proper clamor. Alexander pulled a bowl of fruit toward himself and located a pot of coffee to pour himself a cup.

After a while, Alexander noticed Professor Franklin walking towards him with a stack of parchment in his hands that he was rummaging through.

“Alexander, here’s your schedule,” Franklin said as he reached Alexander. He handed the boy the sheet of parchment he’d pulled out of the stack. “I’ll see you on Tuesday afternoon.” He gave a quick smile then rushed off to hand out the rest of the schedules before breakfast ended.

Alexander looked down at the list in his hands and saw his first class was charms with Professor John Adams. He looked up from his schedule to see Jefferson walking in with Madison, so he quickly chugged the last of his coffee and headed to class early. On his way out, he made sure to bump into Jefferson and snickered when the other boy turned to glare at him.

Now that Jefferson wasn’t there, he made a quick stop at the dorms to gather his bag with the textbooks he would need for the day. Once he grabbed his old over-the-shoulder bag, he made his way over to the charms classroom.

He was very early when he arrived, so he decided to sit on the ground outside the door with a textbook. After a while, he saw a shadow fall over the words he was reading and heard a cough above him. He looked up to find a wide man with a short stature standing above him.

“What are you doing outside my classroom?” the man asked.

Alexander closed the textbook he was reading and stood up, disappointed to find the man was still taller than he was. “You must be professor Adams. I’m Alexander Hamilton. I was just reading the textbook for your class while waiting for it to start.”

Professor Adams had a large scowl on his face as he replied. “You were loitering outside my room. Don’t do it again.” The professor walked into the classroom and slammed the door behind him.

Alexander glared at the door and sat back down with his book, intending to wait outside the classroom again the next chance he got and opened his textbook back up to wait for class to start once more.

It wasn’t much longer before he heard another commotion moving toward him from the hall. Looking up, he saw Jefferson and Madison walking towards him. Of course.

Jefferson looked away from his conversation and noticed Alexander sitting on the floor. He made a noise of disgust before speaking up. “What is that _thing_ doing here?” he asked.

“What?” Alexander indignantly shouted. He stood back up to bring himself as close to Jefferson’s height as possible.

Jefferson sneered down at Alexander. “I’m talking about you, pipsqueak. Mudbloods like you shouldn’t even be here. If my parents had enrolled me at Beauxbatons, in France. I’d be far away from you. The school is far more dignified than this old castle and I wouldn’t have been forced to room with such a pathetic excuse for a wizard.”

Alexander growled in response. “First of all, you’re hardly taller than me, and insulting my height to make yourself feel superior doesn’t mean you’re right.”

“I’m a whole head taller than you,” Jefferson interrupted.

Alexander ignored Jefferson and continued his rant. “Second, I don’t even know what a mudblood is, so if insulting me further was your intent it has once again failed. And another thing, I have just enough right to be here as you or Madison. What proof do you have that I don’t? Beyond that, while I must admit that France is a lovely country, with a beautiful language to match, Hogwarts is the oldest wizarding school on Earth and has plenty of history Beauxbatons lacks.”

“You seriously never shut up, do you Hamilton? To answer your question about how I know I have the right to be here while you don’t, I was born in the wizarding world, while your parents were obviously muggles. That’s why you’re a filthy mudblood. Besides, what do you know about France?”

“Je sais bien, trou du cul. On top of that, what makes you think my parents were both muggles? My father was a wizard, not that it’s any of your business who my parents are.”

“Some father he must have been, since you obviously knew nothing about the wizarding world before you received your Hogwarts letter. Did daddy not want some short street rat for a son?” Jefferson mocked.

“You take that back,” Alexander demanded.

“I don’t think I will,” Jefferson replied. He let his eyes wander down Alexander’s school robes. “What are you even wearing? No one has worn robes in that cut for years. Mommy couldn’t afford new ones after daddy left her?”

Alexander was fuming at this point, upset by how accurate Jefferson’s guess was. He was just about to strangle the other boy when the door to the charms classroom flew open with a loud bang and Professor Adams stepped into the hall.

“Shut up and get inside!” the professor yelled. “I don’t want to hear another word from either of you unless it’s ‘yes, sir’ until the lesson is over. Twenty points from Ravenclaw for disrupting the quiet with all this shouting, Adams demanded. They could hear him muttering about ‘stupid first-years and their idiotic squabbles outside _his_ classroom’ as he walked back to his desk.

Jefferson glared at Alexander, giving him a look saying ‘this was all your fault as he walked past to reach his seat.

Madison followed behind and Alexander was startled for a moment, forgetting the other boy had even been there. He was so quiet, aside from the occasional coughing fit.

It wasn’t much longer before other students began to file into the room. Alexander wished John, Lafayette, Hercules, or Aaron were there, so he would be sitting next to a familiar face, but instead he sat next to a boy named John Jay.

If Alexander happened to stand on the table to argue with the professor halfway into the lesson, nobody could really say they didn’t see it coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexander says "I know plenty, asshole" to Jefferon in French. I have a great friend helping me with the French and hopefully I know enough Spanish to struggle through if I use it later. Any readers who might want to help are always welcome. My tumblr is https://www.tumblr.com/blog/princeazrael I post sporadic memes.
> 
> As always, comments cause me to squeal like a balloon and make my whole day. See you all in two weeks!


	10. Ten Duel Commandments

One of the first Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons was on duels and the rules for issuing one or, as Professor Philip Schuyler has been referring to them since the first-year Ravenclaws entered the room, the ten duel commandments. The professor figured after attempting to teach a simple spell which would light a candle and instead witnessing Aaron Burr set himself on fire… twice, he should probably start his next lesson with some theory instead.

“The final commandment is to pick a spell and fire!” Professor Schuyler finished up his lecture. “Now, I need two volunteers to demonstrate a simulated duel.” He pointed at Alexander and then Jefferson, making everyone else in the room nervous. “Mister Hamilton and Mister Jefferson, I think you’ll both be great participants.”

Alexander took his place on one end of the dueling platform set up at the front of the room and Jefferson stood on the other end. The two glared at each other while Professor Schuyler continued to teach.

“Since this is only a theoretical lesson, I don’t want either of you firing any spells you’ve picked up before today. So please, don’t light yourself on fire.”

The class began to giggle, all having heard about Aaron’s mishap within hours after it happened.

“Let’s start with the first commandment. Number one, demand satisfaction. Do either of you wish to apologize for some imaginary feud?”

One of the students in the crowd let out a loud snort. “Imaginary?” they whispered.

The loud argument between the two boys in front on Adams’ classroom certainly wasn’t their last and the feud between them had quickly become common knowledge among the student body. It seemed every time the two crossed paths they felt the need to exchange harsh words.

The two boys both replied negative to the professor’s question and watched as the lesson continued.

“Number two, since you both refuse to apologize, choose a friend to act as your second.”

“Jemmy,” Jefferson immediately spoke up, referring to James Madison.

Madison stepped up to the platform with a blank look on his face and a slight cough into his handkerchief.

Alexander didn’t have anyone he would really want to back him in a real duel available in that moment, but he had made a few acquaintances in his house since the first day.  “John Jay,” Alexander named. The two definitely weren’t friends, but they’d managed a few civil conversations about the lessons and books written by muggle authors in the common room.

The two newcomers met up at the center of the platform.

“Number three, can either of you arrange an agreement so this duel doesn’t come to blows?” Professor Schuyler asks James Madison and John Jay.

Madison spoke up first. “I don’t think Thomas would ever forgive me for apologizing on his behalf to Hamilton.”

John Jay shrugged. “I don’t really care either way.”

Professor Schuyler looked a tad shocked as he waved them both off the platform. “Number four, since both of your seconds haven’t agreed to a peace, both duelists must now get their wants ready. Normally, we’d have a healer on site to heal any wounds either of you might have after the duel, but since neither side is meant to fire any spells today, I figured we shouldn’t bother Miss Betsy Ross today.”

As the professor talked, Alexander and Jefferson had pulled out their wands.

“Number five, it’s common for most duels to occur before the sun has completely risen, but unfortunately our class is a bit after that. I’m sure you can all use your imagination. Make sure the location you choose to meet is dry and won’t be affected by terrible weather.

“Number six, make sure someone who isn’t at the duel knows about it. Many duels in the past had healers who were paid off to leave the other man to die once they’ve been hit. If someone else knows where you’ll be they can get you later. I’m sure the headmaster knows all of you are meant to be here right now, so you’ll both be fine.

“Number seven, face your opponent and prepare to duel.”

The glare between Alexander and Jefferson intensified.

“Number eight, this would be your last chance to renegotiate and avoid the duel. Your seconds will meet one more time. Mister Madison and Mister Jay, do you both still refuse to make peace?”

They both shook their heads.

“Number nine, both duelists look each other in the eye and aim their wands. On the count of ten the first spell would be fired. Instead of a spell, I want both of you to just make a loud ‘bang’ sound.”

The professor began to count, and the class quickly joined in. On the final number he called out, “Number ten, fire!”

The two boys shouted a loud, “Bang!” They both looked like they wished they could fire an actual spell at one another but restrained themselves. They both kept thinking about how they would get even with the other later.

“Thank you for being my examples Misters Hamilton and Jefferson. Everyone please take your seats.” Professor took his place back at the front of the room while the students shuffled around and rearranged themselves in their seats. “Negotiations can last for days before the actual duel. One of the longest duel negotiations lasted several years before the two finally met. Please turn to page twenty-three to read about different problems that may occur during a duel and one of the most famous duels in history, the duel between Lin-Manuel Miranda and Leslie Odom Jr. back in 1804.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments make me smile like a lunatic for the rest of the day.
> 
> My tumblr is http://princeazrael.tumblr.com/ come yell at me about how terrible that one kid at school is or how much you hate that one coworker.
> 
> See you all in two weeks!


	11. Most Disputes Die and No One Shoots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH! This chapter is late.

A week into the school year, Alexander found himself in the Gryffindor common room with what must have been half the school. Lafayette had approached him during lunch the day before and invited him to his common room to celebrate his eleventh birthday.

Normally, Alexander would be beyond excited to celebrate with a friend, but unfortunately, Lafayette had been friendly with every single person he’d crossed in the halls. This, of course, included Jefferson, which is why the two were now standing on opposite sides of the room trying their hardest to pretend the other didn’t exist.

Fortunately for Alexander, Lafayette’s friendliness meant everyone was given an open invitation to bring anyone he wanted with him. So, Alexander stood next to Aaron having a conversation about wizarding politics while Jefferson was chatting with Madison and some kid from Slytherin named Charles Lee.

Aaron mentioned getting something to drink and led Alexander over toward a table covered in snacks where Jefferson and his friends were loitering.

“Washington is such an incompetent headmaster,” Alexander overheard Lee complaining to Jefferson and Madison. “He’s so indecisive whenever something comes up. Just yesterday Professor Samuel Adams was asking for new plants for the herbology department and the headmaster refused to give a solid answer. He just kept saying he needed time to consider.”

Now, Alexander is usually all for a solid debate and calling out others’ faults, but it was usually far more entertaining for him when the accused party was there to attempt to defend themselves. What use is calling someone out when you can’t completely destroy their arguments stating otherwise? Beyond that, Charles Lee was also extremely wrong. There was nothing wrong with taking some time to consider your options. Not that Alexander ever did himself. Either way, he was getting bored and what better way to spice up a party than to crush the opinions of one of Jefferson’s friends?

“Excuse me, but I thought I heard you making a baseless accusation,” Alexander spoke up.

“Oh, dear Merlin,” Aaron said.

Lee and the others turned to look at who could have possibly interrupted his complaints. “Who are you?” Lee asked.

Jefferson groaned. “I see you couldn’t mind your own business for two minutes, Hamilton. I’m not surprised.”

Alexander completely ignored Jefferson and introduced himself to Lee. “My name is Alexander Hamilton. As I was saying, I heard you making baseless accusations about our headmaster. I don’t see anything wrong with taking some time to consider all your options. The headmaster may be considering the available school funds and which plants the professor really needs.”

Lee snorted. “I know who you are now. You’re that annoying punk who refuses to shut up and always has to start a fight. Thomas has told me plenty about you.”

“You haven’t been getting very accurate information then. I doubt Jefferson would have told you any of the many great things about me.”

“I’ve heard about the huge debate you had with Samuel Seabury in the hallway, causing a huge roadblock and forcing several students to be late for transfiguration.”

“Professor Wilhelm von Steuben understood when I explained to him after the debate and excused everyone’s late arrival.”

Lafayette, Hercules, and John all noticed the commotion by the snack table and walked over to check out what was happening.

“Starting fights already, Alexander?” Lafayette joked.

“Of course,” he replied, equally as joking. “Especially when Lee is claiming the headmaster isn’t fit for his position.”

“Those are strong words,” John spoke up with a scowl on his face. “You should be more careful who might overhear.”

“I’m not afraid of others hearing me. It’s true, after all,” Lee refuted.

“Care to put your wand where your mouth is?” John asked. While Alexander preferred a verbal battle, he was always rearing for a physical fight. John pulled his wand out of his back pocket, prepared to start a duel then and there.

“Don’t be so hasty,” Aaron spoke up. “If you’re going to start throwing spells around, do it in a less crowded room and in an actual duel. We’ve all learned the rules in Professor Schuyler’s class.”

They looked around at the heavily packed room before reluctantly agreeing with Aaron.

“Alexander, will you act as my second?” John asked.

“Of course,” Alexander replied.

Lee thought for a minute before smirking, knowing just what would make the other two angry. “Alright, I’ll agree to an official duel, but only if Burr will act as my second.”

Alexander began fuming after hearing Lee’s demand. “Why on Earth would Aaron act as your second?”

“I could always start casting spells right now.”

“Please don’t,” Lafayette interrupted. “I’d rather not be known as the guy who let a room full of people get caught up in a duel at his party. Burr, accept.” Lafayette glared at Aaron until he finally accepted.

Aaron looked resigned as he said, “Fine.”

Alexander was furious with Lee and turned toward John. “Crush him. Don’t throw away your shot.”

John raised his hand and clapped it on Alexander’s shoulder. “Of course.”

Alexander turned to Aaron with a serious expression on his face. “You and I need to have a conversation as John and Lee’s seconds.”

Aaron nodded his head, grabbing the drink he’d originally walked over for and leading Alexander over to another corner of the room. “I think we both know we won’t come to an agreement that doesn’t involve coming to blows. Let’s skip ahead. What time should the duel be held?”

Alexander barely took a moment to consider before answering. “Tomorrow. Just before the sun rises. We’ll meet in the entrance, just outside the great hall. You bring a professor and I’ll tell Miss Ross.”

“And the duel type?”

“I doubt either of them know enough spell to have a proper duel. How about first to correctly cast a spell on the other wins?”

Aaron nodded and walked off to tell Lee about the arrangements while Alexander found John.

John was still with Lafayette and Hercules, having a loud conversation filled with Hercules’ roaring laughter. “Lee must be using Burr to distract from his inability to use any proper dueling spells,” Alexander heard John saying to the other two.

“We’ve only been in school for a week. How many dueling spells do you know?” Lafayette asked while Hercules laughed a little louder.

John’s boasting smile dropped a bit before picking right back up. “I’ll be fine.”

“Especially since you only need to fire the first spell,” Alexander spoke up.

All three boys turned to look at him. John looked excited and ready for the duel to start already. Hercules was wiping tears out of his eyes from his laughter while Lafayette rolled his eyes.

“Alex!” John called. “Tell me the good news.”

Alexander smiled and explained the arrangements he’d made with Aaron. John smiled and nodded as Alexander spoke, more than ready for tomorrow’s duel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going on hiatus for a little while. I know it's the worst place to stop, but I'm out of backed up chapters and I'm working on another project right now, so look forward to that in a few weeks. 
> 
> As always, comments make my whole day. I love reading everyone's reactions.

**Author's Note:**

> I believe Alexander was probably really close to his mother, trying his hardest to make her happy after his father abandoned them. 
> 
> Sorry most of this was just setup for the rest of the story. We'll get into the rest of it real soon.
> 
> Please comment any questions or suggestions you might have!


End file.
